


Better Than Twelfth

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, S8E8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: Steve really can’t let that twelfth place finish go.... Until Danny distracts him.





	Better Than Twelfth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting caught up! (My usual comment about no spoilers, please.)
> 
> I've got three season eight episode-related stories for you this week: episodes eight, nine, and ten... today, Wednesday, and Friday. :-)

“Twelfth?”

It was probably the sixtieth time he’d said it in just over two hours. Those first two hours, Danny’d tried not to mind. He found it oddly endearing, to be honest. Although, Danny tended to go a little soft on Steve when he managed to survive after getting himself in completely stupid, reckless, dangerous positions.

“Babe.” He sighed, but only lightly. That whole softness was suffusing his heart... that and the beers they’d continued to drink when they’d gone back to Steve’s after the group celebration at Kamekona’s.

“I mean, _twelfth_....”

“Steve....” Danny sat up. They were out on the lanai outside Steve’s room, empty boxes of pizza on the table at their feet. He moved to stack them, close them, tidy them.

“Twelfth... _Danny_.” He leaned back in his seat, arms dropping to his side, as he looked up to the sky as though somehow the air were to blame for his lack of speed.

It was occurring to Danny that maybe they’d had too much to drink.

“Steven, let it go.” He kicked Steve’s foot as he bent to grab the boxes.

“ _Maybe if I practiced....”_

Danny dropped the boxes back on the table. “ _Please_ tell me you are kidding me right now.”

“I know I’m good, I just wasn’t fast enough. I can get better, Danny, I just have to practice.”

Yep. Definitely too much beer. There was a slight slur to Steve’s words, just a subtle blending together, a lack of his usual sharpness. Danny sank back down, next to Steve, bent over him, to look him in the face. He swayed a bit as he did it, so maybe he’d been drinking a little too much as well.... Nah. He was fine. At least, he was still thinking logically. Not like Steve, who was insane.

“Babe, the last thing you need is one more death defying activity in your life.”

Steve looked up at Danny, hovering over him. His eyes flashed with the light of the stars. Oh, wait, maybe that was the porch light. Still. They flashed with something, and Danny barely suppressed a shiver.

“Come on, admit it.” Steve drawled, running a hand slowly up Danny’s arm. “ _You like me in my flight suit_.”

“I will admit no such thing.” Part of him seemed willing to admit it, though. Oops.

“I know you liked _Top Gun_. Everyone liked _Top Gun_. How could you not?” Steve was still touching Danny’s arm, so he was sure to notice when Danny shivered. Steve grinned lasciviously. “Yeah, you _did_.”

Danny sighed and sat back. “Can we please not do this?”

“Do what, Danny?” Steve was rubbing Danny’s arm. Just slightly, but enough. It wasn’t helping.

“Behave like idiots.”

Steve looked offended. “I am being perfectly wonderful. I just want to make you happy, and I think me in my flight suit made you happy. I like seeing you happy, Danny. Is that so wrong?”

“No, it’s not wrong. What’s wrong is you thinking you need to do more things that are stupid and reckless and dangerous and stupid.”

“You said stupid twice.” His smile was crooked and decidedly mischievous.

“Oh, good, you’re listening.”

“I always listen when you talk about me.” His tone was serious, but slightly too serious. In that trying-too-hard kind of way.

Danny sighed. “No, you do not. Or you would not spend so much time driving me crazy.”

“Ohhh, I drive you crazy? But in the good way, right?” Steve’s hand slipped around behind Danny, pulling him closer, warm and solid and too real on his back. His nerves sparked all along his spine.

“No, definitely not in the good way.” He didn’t sound convincing, even to himself. His toes, he thought, were tingling. That was strange.

“So why are your pupils dilated?” It was a whisper, and why did Danny find that so seductive?

“Because it’s nighttime, you dumbass.” Nope, definitely not convincing.

“No... I don’t think that’s it.”

Danny just glared at Steve, who softened and pulled him closer, bumping his head a little too hard against his chest. And planting a kiss in his hair.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I know you like to worry about me.”

“Like? There’s no _like_ about it, you jackass.” He’d lost the fever of it, though. Steve’s chest was remarkably comfortable. Hearing his heart was reassuring. Soothing. He decided it was something he should check more regularly. Just, you know, just to be sure.

“I was just having some fun, Danny. Don’t you want me to have any fun? Do you want me to be serious and solid and on the ground all the time?”

“Does fun have to mean risking your neck? Can’t you have fun and be safe at the same time?”

“Well... there is _one_ way.” Steve had been rubbing his arm again, but he stopped suddenly.

“Good. Do that.” Danny decided he didn’t really need to know. He kind of just wanted to cuddle up against Steve and hold him still. Then he’d be safe for now at least.

“You didn’t ask what it is....”

Danny sighed. “Is there a risk it’ll get you killed?”

“ _Slapped_ , maybe. But killed, no. Not likely.”

“Then I approve. Do it.” He yawned slightly and settled more comfortably against Steve, so he felt the slight rumble as Steve chuckled softly.

Maybe that should have warned him....

“Alright, but you gotta remember you told me to....” His tone was amused, a little resigned, slightly playful, and maybe a little... heated?

Danny’s eyes were fluttering, though, and he felt _content_. So he was willing to let it just slide. He muttered “Fine,” softly as he let his eyes close.

He realized, a split second before Steve flipped him over in his lap, just what activity he’d been referring to. Half a sound of protest was making its way out of him when Steve’s lips captured his in a tender kiss. Surprisingly soft and gentle for someone who’d been ranting about speed and danger and... whatever the fuck else he’d been going on about... somehow Danny couldn’t quite seem to remember anymore. Couldn’t seem to... anything... except... lips. _Soft_. Really kind of fantastic....

“Yeah, you know what,” Steve murmured, pulling back and smiling warmly at Danny’s flustered and flushed face. “That’s _way_ better than twelfth.”


End file.
